runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Guthix dragon
|text2=NPC |item2= }} Guthix Dragon is a powerful dragon created by Guthix himself. It served as guardian for Guthix's altar which is located at the end of the the Underground Pass of Lumbridge. It currently guards the Amulet of Life, which was created by Guthix. This amulet is extremely powerful, so naturally Guthix used one of his most powerful servants to protect it. The dragon is nearly impossible to kill as it hits very accurately and frequently does its max hit. The dragon gives the best possible drops from any monster in RuneScape, but it can only be killed once. Special abilities Minion spawn While fighting the dragon, it will randomly spawn any of the following monsters below to aid itself in battle. While these creatures are out, the dragon is immune to all attacks, so players must kill all minions before continuing to attack the dragon. Green dragonbreath The dragon has a unique green dragonbreath, which will always inflict 300 damage and cannot be avoided. Also after the hit, the player will be poisoned. History When Guthix found out that other gods like Zamorak and Saradomin where destroying what he made (Gielinor), He had made an underground maze so that he could pray at his altar. Behind the altar, he had a treasure chest which held the priceless Amulet of Life. Guthix knew that if anyone got past the maze, they would steal the amulet, so he went to the wilderness, the place where his brothers had destroyed the land. There, he found a green dragon, therefore, he picked this color, it was the color of his symbol. The first time he tried to cage it, it bit his hand, then Guthix punched the ground so hard that he made a shallow hole, then found out that he wouldn't hurt himself trying to cage the dragon because he had found an energy source. So, he caged the green dragon then after coming back to his altar, he did an enchantment to the green dragon, making it 30 times more powerful than the regular green dragon. After a few moments, Guthix ordered the dragon to guard his altar and the Amulet of Life. Pernix, Virtus, Torva Of the many beings who tried to steal the Amulet of life, the most noted amongst them was the deadly trio; Pernix, Torva and Virtus. the three were ordered by Nex herself to obtain the Amulet of life. Her true intentions were to overpower Zaros and become a god herself, however the trio were unaware of this. upon entering the dungeon, they had encountered many spiritual mages, spiritual warriors, spiritual rangers, killing any that had gone in their path with ease. But, after arriving at the altar, they did not expect to see the Guthix dragon guarding the amulet. A great fight broke out between the two sides which had lasted over 3 days, after which both sides were greatly injured. Pernix, Torva and Virtus had at that point devised a great strategy. Torva would create a diversion by attacking head on, whereas Pernix would launch bolts to the dragon left side, drawing its attention to him, and while the dragon was distracted by both warriors, Virtus would arrive from the opposite side to Pernix, and slide underneath the dragon without it realizing that he's there and afterwards he would cast an Ice blitz directly at the dragons heart. The strategy was a success, and because of it, the bottom half of the dragon was frozen solid and the ice had even reached inside the dragon and its heart. As a desperate attempt, the dragon swallowed its own flames and burning away the ice around its body, but the dragon had underestimated its own power and had burnt the inside of its own body. The dragon collapsed and was defeated, but the trio were to weak to move and as they crawled to obtain the amulet; Guthix had arrived! The three trembled in fear as Guthix launched a giant sphere of power towards them, but before it could hit them, they were saved by Zaros. Guthix was infuriated and challenged Zaros, but Zaros had refused(since he was still in a weakened state after Zamorak had betrayed him) and apologized for Pernix's, Torva's and Virtus's actions, as he had not commanded them to steal the Amulet of life, nor was Zaros himself interested in the Amulet. Guthix could tell that Zaros was not lying and had allowed them all to leave, Zaros had offered the armor of the three warriors as a gift for sparing their lives. Guthix was amazed that just 3 men could get past all his defense and came so close to obtaining the amulet, he decided to strengthen the security in the dungeon by increasing the number of spiritual mages, rangers and warriors, and he has also revived the Guthix dragon, but this time he made the dragons skin stronger so that it could withstand its own flames. Tormented dragons Guthix would later teach his most trusted followers, how to create a loyal dragon servant, so then his followers could be protected by these dragons while Guthix had gone into sleep. Two of his followers had began the ritual on the two Tormented demons which had been defeated during While Guthix Sleeps. The two followers thought this would be a great addition to Guthix's altar if they could add two more dragons to protect the amulet of life, but the two followers of Guthix had simply revived the demons in a dragons body, the Tormented dragons were no stronger than the demons and the Guthixians would soon lose control over the two dragons and started to attack the Guthix dragon. The Guthix dragon had taken them down in one blow after which the Guthixians had trapped the two dragons in the left and right tunnels in the dungeon. Recommended equipment Items in green are fictional |-| Melee = *Headslot: Superior tetsu helm > Torva full helm > Tetsu helm > Abyssal full helm > Bandos helm > Dragon full helm *Body: Superior tetsu body > Torva platebody > Tetsu body > Abyssal chestplate > Bandos chestplate *Legs: Superior tetsu platelegs > Torva platelegs > Tetsu platelegs > Abyssal chainskirt > Bandos tassets *Weapon: Void sword > Drygore weapons > Void dagger > Chaotic weapons > Abyssal weapons *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Void cloak > Dungeoneering master cape *Gloves: Pneumatic gloves > Torva gloves/Goliath gloves > Abyssal chained gloves > Bandos gloves > Barrows gloves *Ring: Demon ring > Berserker ring (i)/Warrior ring (i)/Ring of wealth *Necklace: Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's whisper > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory *Shield: Void shield > Supreme dragonfire shield > Chaotic kiteshield > Divine spirit shield > Dragonfire shield if the player is not wielding a dragonfire shield then they must use Super antifires to avoid the dragons breath *Boots: Steadfast boots/Torva boots > Abyssal chained boots > Berserker boots > Dragon boots |-| Ranged = *Headslot: Superior death lotus hood > Pernix cowl > Death lotus hood > Abyssal coif > Armadyl helm *Body: Superior death lotus body > Pernix body > Death lotus chestplate > Abyssal leather top > Armadyl chestplate *Legs: Superior death lotus chaps > Pernix chaps > Death lotus chaps > Abyssal leather bottom > Armadyl chainskirt *Weapon: Void bow > Ascension crossbow > Void crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Abyssal crossbow > Dragon crossbow/Crystal crossbow > Dark crossbow *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Void cloak > Dungeoneering master cape *Gloves: Tracking gloves > Pernix gloves/Swift gloves > Abyssal leather gloves > Armadyl gloves *Ring: Demon ring > Berserker ring (i)/Warrior ring (i)/Ring of wealth *Necklace: Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's murmur > Amulet of ranging > Amulet of fury *Shield: Void shield > Supreme dragonfire shield > Eagle-eye kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield > Dragonfire shield. if the player is not wielding a dragonfire shield then they must use Super antifires to avoid the dragons breath *Boots: Glaiven boots/Pernix boots > Abyssal leather boots > archer boots Getting to the Underground Pass of Lumbridge To get there, you must talk to the Duke Horacio to start the quest, Guthix's Altar. If you don't start the quest, when you go to the entrance of The Underground Pass of Lumbrige, you will get a message saying "There might be scary monsters down there, maybe I shouldn't go." After talking to the Duke, you first go behind the Lumbridge castle. Then you will see the Guthix's symbol very faint on the castle and a hole shaped as Guthix's symbol. But before you go down, ask the duke for a full Guthix (requiring 40 Defence) or Guthix d'hide set (requiring 40 Defence and 70 ranged) because that's how you can get your hands on the Amulet of Life. Also, ask The Duke for a Dragon-stun battleaxe/Diamond bolts (e)(b), or items for earth wave. Using poison is a waste of time, as the Guthix Dragon is immune. If you use any weapon other than the Dragon-stun battleaxe, Diamond bolts (e)(b), or earth wave, you will constantly hit zero's. Even the powerful Void sword is useless against this beast. Drops The dragon can only be killed once 100% |} Weapons/Armor |} Ammunition |} Other |} NPC After finishing Guthix's altar, the Guthix dragon will become a NPC, selling Guthix items and will reveal his name, Antheros. The player doesn't actually kill the dragon, after the dragon reached 300lp or less it stops attacking the player and forfeits the fight. After that the dragon becomes a NPC. Trading You can buy various items fron Antheros. If you are a member, you can get Guthix dragon eggs for 30 million coins with 99 Attack and 99 Summoning, assuming you did not receive one as a drop during the quest. At Ranged level 99 and Constitution at level 95, he will sell the priceless guthix cannon with upgraded ranged guthix armour for a 30 billion coins. He also sells guthix armor: *platelegs cost 450k *platebody cost 810k *the full helm cost 630k *the kiteshield cost 560k *the plateskirt cost 81k *the guthix body cost 100k *the guthix chaps cost 25k *vambraces cost 5k *coif cost 35k He also has a stock of dragonhide and rare prayer bones that increase your prayer exp by 2000. He will give them to you every two weeks. Trivia *After giving the Duke the Amulet, you get to keep the Dragon-stun battleaxe, the whole Guthix armor set, an anti-dragonfire shield, 40000 XP for defence, attack, strength, constitution and 130K coins. *The dragon can only be killed once! *The dragon is both a monster and an NPC. External Links Category:Dragon